There's Good In Him
by penspot
Summary: What if Anakin didn't fully turn to the dark side and left the Emperor? Read to find out. Complete. ASPA


A/N: I have so many ideas for new stories and I just wish that they would write themselves. Oh well, here it goes. Please don't flame me because it is short or if it's a total bust. Italics mean thoughts.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars but I wish I did. Sorry Mr. Lucas.

His Choice

"Come away with me. Help me raise our child, leave everything else behind while we still can," pleaded Padme.

'_I can't believe she really wants me to stop bringing peace. It doesn't make sense,' _Anakin thought.

"Don't you see? We don't have to run away anymore. I have brought peace to the Republic. I am more powerful than the chancellor, I can overthrow him. Together, you and I can rule the galaxy. We can make things the way we want them to be," explained Anakin.

Padme starts backing away. _'What is wrong with him?'_

"I don't believe what I'm hearing. Obi-Wan was right, you've changed."

'_Why is she talking about Obi-Wan? Why is she turning against me? Aren't I doing the right thing?'_

"_Maybe you aren't doing the right thing..."_ His good side was still there, whispering in his head.

'_How can I not? I have brought peace to the galaxy.'_

"_Are you really sure that you have brought peace. Your anger has blinded you to your senses. Obi-Wan is here, your wife is feeling sorrow and shock. You have let the Sith twist your mind! What is wrong with you?!"_

'_I don't know. Palpatine said-'_

"_Palpatine doesn't matter! Your wife is in front of you wondering why you killed younglings, why you want to overthrow the Chancellor, and rule the galaxy. Your old self would have never done that!"_

'_But… but why would the Chancellor lie to me?'_

"_Because he is a Sith Lord. That is what they do, no matter what. He is trying to get you to turn and go against everything you worked so hard for. Why would you want to throw away your life for power?"_

'_I don't. I-I just want Padme to be safe. That's all.'_

"_Then let her live her life and see what happens. Your dreams could just be fear that has stored inside you and is trying to over come you."_

'_I don't understand.'_

"_Don't mess with your premonition. Let it play out."_

'_But she'll die…'_

"_You don't know that. Maybe she will or maybe she won't. Just live both your lives out and don't worry."_

"Anakin? Anakin."

"Padme…what have I done?"

"You have been deceived. I want to know what you are going to do?"

Anakin looks up to see Obi-Wan standing at the entrance, then looks back at Padme and holds her shoulders.

"We have to get out of here."

"What?"

"If the Chancellor finds us traitors then he will kill you and the baby. We need to get out of here," he explains.

Obi-Wan starts coming towards them ready to defend himself. Anakin looks at him with sorry eyes and takes Padme's hand.

'_I will take the punishment for what I have done. As long as Padme stays safe.'_

"Obi-Wan…"

"Anakin…"

"Obi-Wan, Padme and I need to get out of here or the Chancellor will kill her."

"Anakin, you have done a series of crimes against the Jedi. All of the Jedi are dead because of your Emperor-"

"Don't call him my Emperor. I know I have done evil but I am more worried about Padme right now. If Palpatine knows I have betrayed him, he will not rest until we all die."

"Obi-Wan, please help?" asked Padme.

Obi-Wan paused for a while, then nodded slowly.

Anakin was stiff all the way to the meeting place where Senator Organa, Yoda, and Obi-Wan will decide what will happen to Anakin.

!#$&()

At the Meeting Place

"Anakin Skywalker. A large crime, committed you have," said Yoda.

"Yes master, I am…truly sorry."

"Sorry will not pay for the damages you have done," said Organa.

"Yes sir, I know."

"Exile you will go. Safe you will be," said Yoda.

"And my punishment?" asked Anakin.

Obi-Wan looked down then back up at his apprentice.

"Expulsion is really all we can do," Obi-Wan said.

"Yes, master."

"Go, you must. Leave sooner you should. Find you then, the Sith will not."

"Yes master."

Organa stood up. "A ship is waiting for you and your wife. You will go beyond the Outer Rim to live."

"Thank you Senator," said Anakin as he left.

When Anakin was gone Yoda turned to Obi-Wan.

"Exile, we must also go."

"Yes, master. I will go to Tatooine. I will watch over Anakin's family and make sure they are safe."

"To Dagobah I will go. Before you leave, training I have for you."

"Training, master?"

"Communicate with your old master, you will learn."

"Qui-Gon?"

"Teach you I will before you go."

"Yes master."

!#$&()

Hangar Bay

Anakin walked out to a waiting Padme. A small ship was being filled with supplies for the young couple's trip.

"Did they tell you already?" asked Anakin.

"Yes."

"I guess we should leave."

"Mmhm."

"What's wrong?"

"It's just the thought that we will never see them again."

"I know, I know. We will have to go on."

"Well we need to get going. The baby is kicking."

"I guess we should," said Anakin while wrapping his arm around his wife's shoulders. With that, they marched onto the ship and took off for the Unknown System. Obi-Wan left for Tatooine and Yoda left for Dagobah. The Empire ruled and searched for the last of the Jedi but never found them.

A/N: Wasn't that awful? I hope this one-shot wasn't that cheesy. I am trying to get past my overly large, massive brain-block. Please review.


End file.
